The Wizard Games
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: Every year, two wizards are randomly selected from all over Europe to compete in the Wizard Games, their almost certain death.
1. The Reaping

**Disclimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. They rightfully belong to JKR and Suzanne Collins. I am not making any money from this story.**

 **Summery: Every year, one witch and one wizard from various locations are chosen to take part in The Wizard Games, a fight for survival.**

 **I wrote this chapter/story for my friend's birthday. Happy 14** **th** **birthday, thechosenbibliophile. Xx**

The great hall was dead quiet. Even though it was breakfast, and even though there was going to be a celebration in the house common rooms that very evening, no one spoke. But it was like this every year on the fifteenth of October. Reaping day.

By that evening, Hogwarts would be two students lesser. Two brave, innocent, students would be sent off to the Wizard Games, where they would most surely die.

Harry Potter felt sick to his stomach. This was his third year at Hogwarts and he had already seen four students die in the games.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the third year boy's dormitory, as classes had been excused for the morning. They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed Hermione's eyes and she went to her dormitory. Ron and Harry shared a look.

Hermione returned and handed Harry a small package wrapped in white paper. Harry opened it. It was a circle shaped golden locket, with the letter 'H' engraved on it. Harry opened the locket. Inside there was a moving photograph of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The picture kept changing every ten seconds. It would change from them being in the great hall to them being in the common room, etc.

"It's a friendship locket. Inside are all of the pictures we took together. They're also charmed to alert us when one of us is in danger, upset or needs help." Hermione said. "I got one for myself too."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said, hugging her.

Hermione gave the second package to Ron. Inside, there was the same locket, except in a rectangle and had an 'R' on it. "Thanks, Mione." Ron hugged her and then gave her a small parcel. "This is from Harry and I. we put our money together to buy it. Hermione gasped as she opened it the package. Inside, there was a necklace with a gold plate and an hourglass in it. "It's a time-turner." Ron said. Hermione pulled them both into a hug. Harry checked his watch.

"We should get ready. Its almost time." Hermione nodded and went back to her dormitory. Neville, Dean and Seamus soon came in. The five boys silently dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for the reaping.

Harry sat with the Gryffindor boys at the table. Hermione and Ginny came to join them. Harry felt Hermione grasp his hand under the table.

Dolores Umbridge walked up to the stage. Her little shoes were tapping against the floor of the great hall. Harry despised of this woman.

She made her way up to the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome to the reaping for the 74th annual Wizard Games. Now as usual, ladies first."

Umbridge made her way over to the girl's reaping ball. Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms and prayed for her safety.

Umbridge's perfectly manicured hand plunged deep into the reaping ball. She pulled out a small slip of paper and walked back to the microphone. She opened it and read out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

A small girl with long blonde hair slowly walked up to the stage.

Harry recognized her. She was a second year, muggle born Hufflepuff. Harry had met her in the hospital wing after another Quidditch accident. She was training to be a healer and had helped Madam Pomfrey clean his cuts and fix his broken finger.

Harry could tell that she was trying not to cry. He felt happy for Hermione, but sad for this poor, twelve year old girl who was sure to die in the games.

Harry felt Hermione's hand rubbing his back. He turned around. She was also rubbing Ron's back. Because it was the boy's turn now.

Umbridge once again plunged her hand deep into the reaping ball. Harry was scared. He knew that his name was in there 43 times. 3 times for being 13, 40 times for breaking the law. Every time an underage wizard broke a law, his name went in 20 more times. Harry had been blamed for levitating pudding and blowing up an aunt.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the name to be read out. When it was, he felt his heart sink.

"Harry Potter."

The hall fell silent. The boy who lived had just been chosen for his almost certain death. Harry felt all eyes on him as he walked up to the stage. He briefly looked behind him and saw Hermione and Ginny sobbing, Ron comforting them both, looking pale himself.

Harry felt as if he would pass out at any minute. He was only 13! Harry had seen the earlier Wizard Games, and so far, no one from Hogwarts had survived. The year before last, a seventh year Slytherin girl, Clorinda Knott and fifth year Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory, had been reaped, and neither of them had survived. Regina Tyzell and Jasper Jerralson had also competed and died in the games last year. Now, this year, Primrose Everdeen and Harry Potter would die in the games.

 **I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Leave me a review if you liked it and want me to write more. If you didn't like it, please leave a review on how I can fix it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **42779**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

Harry was led to a small room. He didn't know what was going on. This part was never televised, so it must be important.

" 'Scuse me, what are we doing here?" Harry asked the Peacekeeper.

"This is where you will say your goodbyes. Your parents should be with you shortly."

"Well, don't expect them to come. They're dead." Harry replied, not caring how rude he sounded.

"Oh, um, sorry. Is there anyone here who you do want to say goodbye to?" the Peacekeeper asked him.

Before Harry could answer, there was a knock at the door. Before the Peacekeeper could even open it, Molly Weasley burst in and half ran over to Harry. She hugged him so tight that it nearly knocked him over.

"I'll give you some privacy." The Peacekeeper said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Molly was still hugging Harry.

"Harry, you've always been like a seventh son to me. Please be carful."

Then, Molly said something to Harry that no adult had ever said to him before.

"I love you."

Molly's three minutes were soon up. Harry watched as she left.

Molly had barley even left before Ginny came in.

She walked towards Harry with tears in her eyes. She started to lean in to hug Harry, but then felt it was too awkward. She patted his shoulder instead.

"You okay?" she asked him

Harry shook his head.

"There are twenty-four of us, Ginny, and only one comes out alive."

"And it'll be you. Promise me you'll try to win. Promise me, Harry."

"I promise, Ginny. How about that hug?" he asked, outstretching his arms.

Ginny accepted his gesture and hugged him, taking in his warm and loving scent.

Her three minutes were up.

"Come on, Mr. Potter has a lot of visitors." The Peacekeeper said when he came in to escort her out.

"I'm in love with you, Harry."

Ginny smiled at him and left Harry thinking.

" _I always knew that she liked me because I was the chosen one, but I didn't know that she truly loved me."_

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another hug. This time it was Hermione.

Ron came in as well. He was looking grim. Like someone had just died. Well, that was half true. His best friend was going to die.

Hermione pulled away. Harry could see the pain in her eyes.

"Just try to win. Maybe you can. Try, for me."

Harry promised he would. Then he turned to Ron.

"If I could go back in time, I would have taken your place in the Reaping. You don't deserve to die. I don't know how I'll live the rest of my life without you, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

The trio pulled themselves into a group hug. They stayed that way until their time was up.

Harry tried not to cry as the Peacekeeper pulled Ron and Hermione away. He heard shouting in the room next to him. He pressed his ear against the wall to try and hear the voices better.

"What do you mean I can't take her place! Someone will die, it doesn't matter who!"

"Miss Everdeen, since you are not a witch or wizard, you cannot volunteer as tribute. The Ministry would fire me and the Capitol would probably kill me if I let a muggle compete." Umbridge said in her shrill Capitol accent.

"But my baby sister…she can't die! She doesn't stand a chance. Not with one of the greatest wizards in the world competing against her. He defeated the dark lord when he was one! He will kill her! She is only twelve!"

Then, the voices stopped and the door to Harry's room opened. A tall girl with dark, chocolate colored hair came in. She was wearing a black shirt and a long hunting jacket, with some long pants and lace up boots. Her long hair was pulled into a side braid.

She walked right past Harry, probably not even seeing him, and sat on the couch. She raised her hands to her face and started to cry. Loud sobs racked through her body.

Harry awkwardly went over to the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this room was empty." She said, looking down at her lap.

"Its okay. Are you Primrose's sister?" Harry asked the girl.

"Yeah. I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." She said.

"I herd you in the room next door…what happened?" Harry asked.

"I tried to take my sister's spot in the games. But they won't let me because I'm a muddle." Katniss said.

"Muggle." Harry corrected her.

"Oh, are you a wizard?" Harry nodded. "Are you here to say goodbye to Prim?" Katniss asked him

"Actually… I'm going to the games with her."

Katniss stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I promise, I wont be the one to kill her. I will team up with her even. And if it gets down to just me and her, I will kill myself. She has a family that loves her. I have no one."

"Please…please protect her Harry. She is like my only family. My dad died in a mining explosion and my mother often tunes out. It's just Prim and me. And Gale."

"Is Primrose the first witch in your family?" Harry asked, glad that she wasn't mad with him.

"Yeah. No one in district twelve could believe it when she got her letter. But then some giant man showed up…what was his name…"

"Hagrid?" Harry supplied

"Yeah, Hagrid. He told her that she had magic blood, and that's why she was different. Why she could make things move without touching them. He took her to some place called Diagon Alley and she used her life savings to buy a wand, robes, spellbook and cauldron. Then, in September, she left and went to Hogwarts, taking her filthy cat, Buttercup, with her. She still comes home for Christmas and in the summer, but it's not the same as having her with me all the time."

"Same happened to me. Hagrid came and took me…"

Katniss interrupted him.

"Oh I know all about you. Prim never shuts up about you. Its always Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that. She was even upset that she was in Hufflepuff, because you are in Gryffindor, but she is always talking about how she loves it when you come to the hospital after a Quidditch accident and how the nurse always lets her fix you."

"Well, she does a really good job. She's going to make a great healer."

Katniss looked grim.

"If, you know, if she…survives."

Harry felt guilty about what he had just said.

"Oh, um, sorry. I promise, I will try to protect her."

"Thank you." Katniss whispered and hugged him. Soon after she pulled away, a tall man with the same color hair as Katniss came in.

"There you are, Catnip. Come on, you ready? Prim needs to get on the train now. Oh, hello. Are you Harry?" The man asked.

Harry nodded and held out his hand.

"Harry James Potter."

The man shook his hand.

"Gale Hawthorne. Good luck in the games."

"Thanks." Harry watched them leave.

Harry was nervous now. He had just promised Primrose's sister that he would kill himself if it got down to just them two, but he had also promised Hermione, Ron and Ginny that he would try to win. Umbridge interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on, its time to board the train. You need to talk with your mentor, Mad Eye Mayhitch."


	3. On the train

Harry and Primrose followed Umbridge to the train station. People were crying and waving. When they stepped on to the train, everyone raised their wands with green light. This was the signal to say goodbye to someone you love.

Harry gasped when he stepped onto the train. This was nothing like the Hogwarts Express. There was a huge dining table that was filled with fancy food, much fancier then the food at Hogwarts. There were four big, comfy sofa-chairs, sitting in a circle. Above them hung a crystal chandelier.

Harry saw the young girl's face light up at this sight. She came from a small, poor district. They sat down opposite each other on the chairs.

"So, it must be cool to have a sister." Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yeah! Katniss is the best big sister ever! She practically raised me, since my dad died when I was quite young, and my mother zoned out after he died and wouldn't move or talk or anything. It was scary."

"I like your pin."

"Thanks, it's a Mockingjay. Katniss gave it to me, to protect me."

"I have a necklace." Harry said, pulling his necklace out of his shirt for Primrose to see. "My best friend Hermione gave it to me. She and my other best friend, Ron, both have similar ones."

"Ohhh, its so pretty! Hey, would it be totally creepy if I asked to see your scar?"

"Not at all, Primrose."

"Please, call me Prim." She said, then getting up and pushing Harry's fringe off of his forehead to see his scar. "Whoa."

Harry smiled. Just then, a man who did not look at all sober, had fiery red hair and one eye, stumbled into the room.

"Congratulations." He said.

"You- you must be Mad Eye Mayhitch." Harry said, eying the man.

"The one and only. Now, where's the whisky?" He asked.

"I don't know. So, are you going to talk us through survival skills?" Harry asked.

"Oh, here's some good advice. Stay alive." Mayhitch said sarcastically. "I think I'll go finish this in my room." He said, getting up and leaving.

Harry and Prim exchanged a look.

"That went well." Prim said, before they both started laughing.


	4. The Capitol

The journey from Hogwarts to the Capitol was a full day on the train. Harry and Prim played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess to pass the time.

At 11.30, Harry and Prim decided to turn in for the night. Harry saw Prim smile at him before disappearing into her room.

Harry went into his room and took a quick shower. He climbed into bed, pulling on a sleepshirt.

As he lay in bed, he thought about what had happened that day. Was it only this morning that he had been chosen for the games? In one day, he had been granted an almost certain death, said goodbye to his two best friends, whom he would never see again, promised to look after Prim, and was now on his way to the Capitol.

Harry's thoughts quickly changed. A little voice in his head was saying, " _I'm going to die. I'm going to die."_ Harry knew that he was probably going to die before he was twenty anyway, but he never thought he would go like this. In a reality show. A freaking reality show.

He was disgusted. He and twenty-two other innocent people would die for Capitol people's entertainment. The very thought made him sick.

Sleep soon overcame him, as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

….

"Harry! Wake up, Harry! Honestly, get up!" Came a voice from outside his bedroom door.

"Five more minutes, Hermione." Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"Harry, It's Umbridge. If you're not up and dressed in half an hour, I'll hex your ass into next week." Said Umbridge, who slammed her hand against the door before walking away.

Harry got out of bed and slowly dressed. He made his way to the breakfast table.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Said Mad Eye Mayhitch.

"We were just going over survival skills." Said

Prim.

Harry sat down. "What kind of survival skills?"

"Give me a chance to wake up boy." Said Mayhitch, reaching for his bottle of whiskey.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bottle.

"Accio."

The bottle flew into his hand. "I said, what kind of survival skills?" Said Harry, his patience wearing thin.

"Not bad, kid. So you're good at charms. But are you good at making friends? Oh, wait, you don't have to be good at it, you're Harry freaking Potter."

"Why would I need to make friends?"

"How thick are you? Well, in the games, if you're starving, or freezing, a matchbox or some food could just mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors, and to get sponsors, you need to get people to like you. But, being 'The Chosen One' that shouldn't be too hard. Now, give me my frigging whisky!"

Harry slammed the whisky down on the table and stormed off to his room.

He sat on his bed and took his locket off. He opened it and looked at the pictures of him, Ron and Hermione. It was all too much. Silent tears fell down his face. Before long, loud sobs were racking through his body.

"Harry?" came a small voice from behind the door. "Are you ok?"

Harry was crying too hard to answer. He heard the door open and Prim was standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I miss m-my friends. I'm n-never going to s-see them again. I'm supposed to protect them." Harry stuttered.

Prim walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She wrapped her small arms around him. Harry was shocked. A girl had never hugged him, other then Hermione.

"It's ok. I'm your friend. You can protect me."

Harry thought about what he had promised Katniss.

"Don't worry, Prim. I'll protect you."

"Woah, look at that!" Said Prim, pointing out the window.

They had arrived in the Capitol. Harry and Prim waved to the people, who all looked ridiculous.

As they stepped off the train, they heard Rita Skeeter announce,

"Ladies and gentleman, wizards and witches, all the way from District 9 ¾, the Hogwarts tributes, Primrose Everdeen and Harry Potter."


	5. The Parade

Harry was rushed away from the crowd and into a small, blue room. He was given a disposable dressing gown and was told to change. He was then laid on a table, covered in cheap, crinkly paper, like the doctors use.

He felt himself panic when someone came towards him with a pair of tweezers.

The lady saw the panic on his face and smiled. "Its okay, Harry. My name is Venia, and I am one of the beauticians on your prep team. I'm just going to shape your eyebrows, okay, hon?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, as he heard and felt each hair being pulled out. When Venia was finished, his eyebrows were softly stinging. Another lady, who introduced herself as Octavia, cleaned and polished his nails. A tall man called Flavius brushed his hair and used a charm to make it shiny.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what's all this for? I mean, you're going to throw us into an arena in a few days, so why make us look nice?" Harry asked.

Octavia looked at him as if he had lost half of his brain cells.

"Tonight is the tribute parade, dear. It's when the sponsors get to see you for the first time. The importance of this moment can not be overstated!"

"Calm down, Octavia. It's time to take him to Cinna."

The trio led Harry down a long hallway and into another small room. They sat him down on the bed, where he was told to wait for his stylist, Cinna.

…

"So tonight, they have the tribute parade. They're going to take you out and show you off to the world." Said Cinna.

"So you're here to make me look nice?"

"I'm here to help you make an impression. As you know, each district is a founder of a spell. District 9 ¾ Hogwarts. The coal conjuring spell. Partum Carbo." Cinna said, with a flick of his wand. Moments later, four fat lumps of coal appeared on the table in front of him.

"Now, they usually dress tributes up like their spells."

"Yeah, cover them in coal."

"Yeah. But I don't wanna do that. I want to do something special. Something they'll remember."

…...

"Cinna, are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

He was standing next to Prim in a carriage pulled by Hippogriffs. Cinna was about to set them on fire.

"Relax. The suits have a charm on them so that the fire can't touch you. You both look amazing!" Portia, Prim's stylist, exclaimed.

Cinna raised his wand and pointed it at the two of them. "Incendio."

….

"Welcome to the tribute parade of the 74th Wizard Games!" Ludo Bagman's voice excitedly screamed. "Here come the tributes, wow, they look fantastic! There's District 1 ¾, Lumos, and gee, they are shining! And here comes District 2 ¾, Alohamora. Wow, they are wearing nothing but keys! Impressive. Ah, I love this one. District 3 ¾. Aguamenti. My lord, they look stunning! And another favorite, District 4 ¾, Geminio, and look, they've duplicated themselves! Now onto 5 ¾, Obliviate. Could these games get any better? I spoke too soon. Here comes District 6 ¾ Avis. My, they look stunning in that getup. Ah, last year's winning District, 7 ¾, Colloportus. Here's a real head turner, District 8 ¾, Episkey. And…What's that!?"

Harry and Prim were on fire. Literally. Their glittering, silk black robes and headsets were flaming. The Capitol went berserk. People were blowing kisses and throwing roses. Harry and Prim linked hands and held them high in the air, causing the stands to erupt with screams.

When the carriage reached the end, Barty Crouch rose and held his wand to his mouth, as a microphone.

"Ladies. Gentleman. Tributes. As your Minister of Magic, I take great pleasure in welcoming you to the 74th Wizard Games."

After Crouch finished his usual pre-games speech, the carriages took one final lap before disappearing from sight.

"You were amazing!" said Cinna. "Harry Potter and Primrose Everdeen, the Wizards who were on fire."

…..

For the next few days, Harry and Prim trained at the tribute training center. Harry even managed to teach Prim the Patronus charm.

"It's okay, try again. Hold your wand a little higher this time. Remember the incantation? Expecto Patronum."

Prim took a deep breath and shouted "Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A wispy, white substance came out of the end of her wand and took the form of a small bird.

"It's some sort of bird, it's a…" Harry trailed off, not having a clue what type of bird it was.

"It's a Mockingjay. My sister, Katniss says they're good luck. That they protect you."

…..

Four days later, Harry found himself waiting outside the training center will all of the other tributes. He talked to Prim about her home life until it was her turn to go in. Harry sat on his own for about ten minutes. Prim finally came out and walked past Harry without even looking at him. She looked as if she had been crying. Harry heard a voice booming out of a speaker.

"Harry Potter, District 9 ¾, please report for individual assessment."

 **Hi guys**

 **I'm going to the UK for a holiday and I'm not bringing my MacBook, so I won't be able to update for about three weeks. Its only fair that you guys know, you have been amazing with this story. Don't worry; I'll reward you with a nice, long chapter when I get home.**

 **I'm also going to the Making of Harry Potter! Yay! Has any of you been? If you have, was it good?**


End file.
